


Malt Caramel

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Arwen is a receptionist, Bilbo is a doctor, Brothers, Fíli is a cop, Legolas cameo, Tauriel is a doctor, a happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kili's mother is arrested, the cop that discovers her only child instantly falls smitten for him. But the adoption process is a long one, and that's only if Kili is deemed healthy enough to be sent to a new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malt Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a very realistic situation. I have been able to do no research into this story. I've considered not even posting it, seeing as how inaccurate it might be.
> 
> Regardless, I'm proud of this story, and I hope you will be, too. Thank you for reading!

He remembered how terribly his head ached. He remembered looking up and out the window, staring straight in an attempt to quell his quivering tummy, but the flash of the rhythmic street light stung his eyes so he was forced to keep them shut. He remembered the loud shrill whine of the siren as mum cursed and swerved harshly to one side. He had whimpered at the sickening sensation.

Usually mum had a way with coppers, a way to make them go away. Not that time. That time, they had taken mum, and when they searched the car, they had taken him, too.

He remembered the swivel of a flashlight before the door opened, and he sobbed and covered his head with his arms. The copper that had pulled mum over was taking her to his car. This one was different.

This one was shorter. He had hair like malt caramel and eyes like melting ice.

He remembered the loud swear of that officer when he found him, curled up alone in the back by the window.

_“There's a kid back here.”_

\- - -

“It's pure oxygen,” The nurse soothes him as she adjusts the strap of the transparent mask over his nose and mouth. “It's good for you. It's going to help flush out all the bad stuff you've been breathing in.”

The terror doesn't leave his eyes.

The _beep-beep-beep_ of the monitor is endless. The needle in the bend of his arm makes him fear to move an inch. The pure white of the room makes his head spin. He doesn't know where his jacket or his new sneakers are. They had stolen them and replaced them with baby blue colored garb. And now they had gagged him with this clear mask.

His doctor is a short man with smoothed-back curls and carrying a clipboard. He introduces himself as Doctor Baggins. He wears a white coat and shirt with brown pants and a green tie. The doctor asks him all sorts of questions.

_What's your name?_

_How old are you?_

_Where do you go to school?_

But he can't answer. His throat is tight and his voice has abandoned him.

Tears fall from his eyes, and the doctor's demeanor softens.

“Are you in pain, Killiam?” He asks gently.

He doesn't know how this doctor knows his name.

“Mommy,” He chokes out, his voice brittle and thin behind the gag.

“Your mother is alright.” The doctor answers, his hand resting over his.

He can't move.

“Your mother did not give us any numbers to call for you,” Doctor Baggins goes on, his voice low and soothing. “Can you give us the name of your father? Or an uncle of aunt?”

His eyes slowly close.

Father left many years ago and hadn't come back. Mum has no siblings.

“Killiam, I need you to stay awake, just for another moment,” The doctor urges him.

He obediently opens his eyes.

“We are going to take good care of you. Your vitals are fair. There is only minimal damage to your lungs; but you may have to stay here a couple nights. I need the name of someone I can inform about your whereabouts.”

He doesn't want any of mum's friends.

The officer, he remembers slowly. The copper who found him...

He had looked so nice.

He would take care of him. He already had.

_What was his name?_

“Killiam?” The doctor squeezes his hand briefly.

“Caramel,” He whispers raggedly, his mind desperately searching for a letter, for a symbol, for a name, “a-and ice... _blue_...”

His words confuse the doctor. “What was blue, child?”

“His-” He struggles to sit up. He has to find him – but the doctor holds him down firmly. He whimpers and fists his hands into the bedsheets. “ _Caramel_.”

There is a flicker of worry in Doctor Baggins' eyes as he looks over his clipboard. When he opens his mouth, he's interrupted by the sleek white door sliding open and two officers step inside.

He gasps.

The shorter of the two is his savior. His black uniform highlights his blond hair and the blue eyes that settle on him.

He doesn't look at the tall one.

All he sees is _him_.

He chokes as he tries to cry out and his stomach protests the movement, and both the doctor and his copper are quick to ease him back to his bed. Doctor Baggins rapidly adjusts the oxygen mask back on his face.

He doesn't still until the copper's hand rests on his chest. His breath leaves him in a sudden rush and he is paralyzed, wide eyes staring up at him. His hand is so terribly tender, so warm. He holds onto his arm tightly with both of his hands, with enough strength that clearly startles the officer.

The other copper to his side chuckles sadly. “He seems to remember you, nephew.”

“Aye,” a small smile graces his lips.

Doctor Baggins speaks up, “Officer Durin, are-?”

He glimpses up to the doctor. “Just Fili is fine, doctor. And I'm sorry about the unexpected visit. I had to see how Killiam was doing.”

_Fili._

_Fili..._

The name chimes in his head like a mantra, like the most beautiful lullaby he had ever heard.

“Fee,” He whispers, trying out the name on his own. “Fee...”

Fili moves closer and lays his hand from his chest to his brow. “I'm Fili, little one.” His smile warms like the sun. “How are you feeling?”

He doesn't know why, but he had to be close to him. He doesn't understand it, but he needs it.

He weakly raises his arms around his thigh, and Fili makes a soft sound of surprise. He buries his head against his hip and whimpered as his head swims. Far too dizzy to decipher up from down, he clings to Fili tightly.

The cop leans down ever so slightly, and he feels his gentle fingers stroke his damp locks of hair.

“Try not to move so much,” He whispers in his husky voice. “I've got you now.”

He is cold. He feels terribly vulnerable.

“Will you lay down with me?” He begs, his voice barely audible to his own ears.

Fili tenses, for he feels his muscles ripple and go rigid beneath his hands.

He suddenly wants to cry. He knows his answer.

“I will stay with you,” Fili instead promises, and he can feel as he kneels beside his bed.

The taller officer brushes his hand against Fili's shoulder in farewell before he leaves the room.

He catches the dark gleam of his pistol at his hip before he departs.

Then Doctor Baggins speaks up, “Killiam, we're going to have to take some blood for a couple of tests.” He takes a small metallic tray with a syringe, a tiny piece of cloth, and a dose of disinfectant. “Close your eyes for a moment, my boy, it will be over in a moment.”

“Call me Kili,” He whispers in a tiny voice, and he catches Fili's widening grin before he obediently shuts his eyes.

\- - -

“Kili, this is Miss Tauriel.” Doctor Baggins introduces him to a pretty young lady with striking hair the color of fire. She smiles at him, a smile of white teeth and rosy lips.

Kili nervously takes Fili's hand. The copper squeezes reassuringly, his thumb stroking along Kili's.

“Miss Tauriel will be in charge of your eye exam today.” The doctor goes on before turning to the taller lady with a nod. “I'll leave him your capable hands.”

“Hi there, Kili.” Tauriel says sweetly, leaning down just a bit. “We're going to do a quick checkup today, how's that sound?”

“Good.” Kili whispers anxiously.

Tauriel straightens and looks to Fili. “If you want to wait just outside, we'll be finished here in about an hour-”

“No!” Kili shouts abruptly, startling Tauriel. His nails dig into Fili's hand as he continues frantically, “Fee can't leave.”

Tauriel falters but keeps her light air. “Okay, not a problem! Now then, if you don't mind taking a seat right here.”

Kili reluctantly releases Fili's hand to sit down at the black plush chair, his nails picking at the armrest uneasily.

The room they're in is tiny; just enough room for the chair, the equipment strung to it, the screen, and the desk that Miss Tauriel sits at.

Fili, standing nearby, had earlier informed Kili that he taken off just a couple days from work to keep him company. The sheriff of his department – who happens to be his uncle – was more than willing to allow it.

“Now then, sweetie,” Tauriel begins as she types up something on her computer. The screen in front of Kili lights up to reveal a set of numbers and letters, each row smaller than the last. “Can you read me off the top line?”

“A-aloud?”

“Yes, please.”

Kili looks to Fili, who nods encouragingly. Swallowing hard, Kili turns front and reads aloud the top row. When he completes, Tauriel congratulates him and sends him to the next row.

Kili does well until the third row. He hesitates at the first letter – an _H_ – and admits he can't read it. When Tauriel requests he skip it and move on, he realizes dauntingly that he can't read anything of that entire row.

“You strike me as a far-sighted guy,” Tauriel says cheerfully. “Okay! Let's move onto some different prescriptions, sound good?”

Kili has a terrible headache by the end of it. All of the reading, all of the different variations, all of the _'which looks better, A or B?'_

It was exhausting.

He is curled up at the chair with his hands clutching his hair as Tauriel tuts and reviews the progress, oblivious.

Fili steps up to him and gently winds his hand through Kili's hair, and Kili lets his head move slowly with his soothing motions.

“Tauriel,” Fili speaks up after a moment. “Kili's awfully tired, when can he go and rest?”

“Just a minute!” She sings out. “I've got it right here. Now, we're a hospital, not an eye facility, so we don't exactly have an abundance of glasses frames. Now, Kili, do you want to just see what we have, see if you like any of them?”

Kili is too distracted with Fili's comforting hand through his locks, so Fili speaks up with a chuckle, “I doubt he'll be too picky.”

They settle on a pair of bronze-colored wireframes. Kili stares at them with distrust while Fili assures him, “They're only for reading up close, Kee, you don't need to wear them all the time.”

Kili just hands them to Fili.

\- - -

“Fee, come get me!” Kili shouts happily.

After six days, Doctor Baggins had finally granted Kili access to the outside world. Kili is given his clothes back, which had been washed and scrubbed deeply. Even his new sneakers are returned to him.

Now, with his open jacket fluttering behind him, Kili jumps up and down in the tiny hospital courtyard. Fili laughs out as he runs towards him, and at the very last moment, he opens his arms and scoops Kili up into the air.

Kili bursts into a fit of giggles, grabbing onto Fili's shoulders for balance. He hugs Fili's head to his chest tightly for a brief moment, and Fili kisses his cheek. He then tucks his arm against his waist before ticking his side until Kili is shrieking with laughter.

“Fee, put me down.” Kili orders breathlessly.

“Alright, alright.” Fili sets him down with a short laugh, and Kili bolts off in the opposite direction. Fili takes charge and sprints after him, growling playfully, “You better not let me catch you!”

“ _No!_ ” Kili squeals, jumping atop a bench and leaping. “You can't catch me!”

Fili lets down to a jog, allowing Kili to slip from his reach a couple times. Kili lets out a delighted laugh as he darts out of the way, his long hair whipping and rippling in the wind.

When Fili catches up with him, it's not because he's allowed himself or because Kili had slowed down a little – it's because Kili has stopped entirely in the middle of the yard, his hand clutching his chest.

“Kili,” Fili calls out. “Are you alright, little one?”

Kili chokes out and his legs tremble, and Fili watches in horror as he slumps to his knees. Fili sprints to him and quickly urges him to his back, eyes wide in shock. Kili squirms and wheezes, his lips flushing pale.

“F- _Fee_ ,” he cries out, “C-can't b- _breathe_ -!”

“Hush, hush,” Fili lays a hand on his chest, rubbing slowly. “It's alright, I've got you. Kili, you must relax.”

Kili coughs and clings to his arm, fighting for every small breath he possibly can. He struggles to sit up, lest Fili take him back inside with the doctors, and he gasps out, “I-I'm o-okay, don't t-take me in-”

“I won't,” Fili promises. “I won't. You're doing well, Kee, just keep calm. I need you to do that for me.”

Kili sputters for a deeper breath, his head falling back to the hard concrete ground beneath. He screws his eyes shut and forces himself to stay still.

“Focus on me,” Fili continues, his voice mellowing to a whisper. “Focus on my hand, you feel it?”

Kili whimpers and nods furiously. He holds onto his arm a bit tighter as Fili massages his chest in slow shallow circles.

It feels like an eternity before Kili's breathing comes in and out steadily. Fili leans down and kisses his forehead, cupping his cheek with his hand. Kili wraps his arms around him tightly and refuses to let go.

They lay there together, numb in their shock. Fili presses his brow against Kili's, whispering to him, “It's alright, you're okay now, I've got you.”

“I'm sorry,” Kili lets out a sob. “I-I'm sorry. I thought I could do it today, I swear it, Fee!”

“This was the third one in three days. They're getting worse,” Fili admits quietly. “We need to tell your doctor. He'll get you the medicine you need.”

“I don't want more medicine.” Kili says brokenly, his little hands trembling.

Fili hesitates and he bites his lip briefly, before answering softly, “Darling... I know there's nothing more you want than to leave today, right now. But there are big changes going on, with you, your health, your mother...” He caresses his cheek with his hand slowly, warming the soft skin beneath his calloused fingertips. “I only want the best for you, Kili, and so do all of your doctors. Will you let us help you?”

Nearly blind with his tears, Kili nods weakly. “Y-yes.”

Kili's body is so terribly weak after the attack that he needs Fili's help to rise to his feet. Fili helps him back inside, back to cool air conditioning and white tile. When they arrive at Kili's room, Kili all but collapses at his bed in his exhaustion, his eyes closing.

Fili unties Kili's sneakers and gently eases them off his feet and lays them at the foot of the bed. He pulls over a stool and, taking Kili's left foot in his hand, he begins to gently knead the sole between his thumbs.

Kili lets loose a moan as his head falls to one side. He clutches his pillow to his chest as Fili works upwards, where he plants a small kiss to the tip of his big toe. Kili gives a tiny yet tired giggle, a content dozy smile.

“Fee,” Kili mumbles. “You make me feel so good.”

“You deserve to feel good.” Fili smiles gently. “You deserve it.”

 

  
Kili is woken from his nap far too early than Fili would have liked.

Doctor Baggins returns with a man that Kili has never seen before, and he is asked more questions – but they are more strenuous and serious than the last checkup inquiries.

_Did your mother ever leave you at home by yourself over night?_

_Does your mother frequently drink excessive alcohol?_

_Was your mother ever on prescription medication?_

Kili doesn't understand some of the words the new man in the suit asks. He has to look to Fili nervously, who then asks the question in simpler terms.

The doctor leaves after these questions, and the man in the suit introduces himself as Aragorn, or Aaron for short, and he takes a seat beside the bed. He speaks to him in a voice so solemn that Kili has no choice but to listen to his words.

“Your mother is going to trial for several accounts, Killiam.” He begins. “Including those of selling illegal narcotics and,” he pauses momentarily, “child abuse and neglect. Because you are her son with liable evidence, you will be expected to attend.”

Kili swallows and kneads his blanket between his hands. He doesn't understand.

Aragorn's eyes bore into Kili's. “In other words, your mother is no longer allowed to take care of you. Due to our inability to contact any of your relatives, we are now forced to look for outside foster care until you become of age.”

A tiny whimper is fighting its way through Kili's throat.

“Mama never did nothing wrong,” He chokes out. He doesn't know how, but he manages to speak. “I-I want her back, you can't... _take_ her away from me!”

Aragorn looks to Fili. “Is he attending professional counseling?”

“Not yet.” Fili admits. “We have a few names, but he hasn't gone to any sessions.”

Kili is trembling where he sits, and Fili wraps his arms around him to comfort the shudders. Kili presses his hands to his face and curls up in his arms.

Aragorn goes on apologetically, “I'm afraid that the situation of your mother goes beyond my control. I was sent only to work with Killiam to find a suitable new home for him.”

“Of course,” Fili says, his voice thick. “We understand.”

“I'll be keeping in touch.” Aragorn says as he rises to his feet. He nods respectfully to the both of them before leaving the room.

Kili breaks down the moment the door closes, and he cries into his hands. Fili pulls him close and holds him tight, letting Kili sob and scream into his chest. His hands pound into the mattress, Fili's torso, anything he can find. Fili whispers to him, soothing him as the fit grows. Kili howls and curses, curses Aragorn, curses the cop that took her away, curses himself.

_“I don't want this,”_ Kili cries into Fili's shirt. “I wanna die! I wanna die!”

“Kili, no!” Fili shakes his head, cradling Kili closely. “Kili, listen to me. Darling, listen. You're going to make it through this.”

“You can't promise anything!” Kili weeps. “E-everything's _ruined!_ They've taken mommy!”

Fili grasps his cheeks, damp with his endless tears, and shushes him as he strokes his temples. Their eyes lock and Kili hiccups and clings onto his shirt.

“I'm going to help you through this,” Fili swears. “From beginning to the end. We're going to find you a new place to live, with a good family. You're going to be happy.”

Kili smothers himself against Fili's chest, as if to hide from the cruelty of the rest of the world, and Fili embraces him tightly. He kisses his hair and combs out its tiny tangles, soothing the child until uneasy sleep finds him.

 

 

The next day, Kili is taken is for a couple of x-rays and is diagnosed with bronchial asthma. He is prescribed a red inhaler is he is to keep at his side at all times.

Doctor Baggins is finding less and less a reason to keep keep Kili at the hospital.

“A new facility?” Fili anxiously repeats the words the doctor tells him.

“It will only be for a couple of weeks,” The doctor promises. “Just enough time for the papers to come through and verified so he may live in a local boy's home until he is adopted.”

Beside him, Kili is watching a movie from Fili's phone with his headphones plugged in, and is entirely oblivious to the conversation. Fili has a feeling that he does this on purpose.

“What,” Fili licks his dry lips. “What exactly will he be doing at this new center?”

“Healing. The staff will help adjust Kili back to normal life so that he will be prepared for real-life again. He will be able to attend school, get a job later on, and, in two and a half years, move out if that is what he chooses.”

Fili turns to Kili. Was it possible that this young boy, bundled up in the deep green blanket that Fili bought for him, watching _A Knight's Tale_ from his own phone would be able to be fixed up for normal civilian life?

His father is gone. His mother is in jail. He has no relatives and, outside from Fili, he has no one to call a friend.

Defeated, Fili acquiesces. “Will I be able to visit him?”

Doctor Baggins nods. “As frequently as you would like.”

Fili leaves for work an hour later, and he kisses Kili's forehead and tucks him in for his afternoon nap before leaving the room.

At work, his mind is distracted. His uncle does not scold him, instead gives him an extended lunch break and simple work during his hours. At the end of his shift, Fili changes his clothes in the downstairs locker room. When he sets his shoes in his locker, he finally speaks aloud what his thoughts had been begging all day.

“I'm going to adopt Kili.”

His best mate Bard looks to him in something of surprise. “You're going to adopt a child, Durin?”

“No.” Fili grins. “I'm going to adopt a brother.”

\- - -

Aragorn slides a packet of stapled papers to Fili across his desk.

They are sitting together in his office, and the room feels slightly tense.

“The adoption process is not an easy one,” The agent warns him as Fili looks over the papers. “There are questionnaires about you, your personal life, your home life, your social life. Do you have any children of your own already, Mister Durin?”

“No.” Fili slowly flips the packet over. There are many blank lines for several signatures.

“Are you married?”

“No.”

“Do you live with anyone else?”

Fili reluctantly shakes his head and forces himself to continue looking over the papers. There are indeed dozens upon dozens of questions, prodding about his job, his house, his average salary. There are questions about how frequently he travels, how often he is home, how many hours a week he works.

“What are the chances that Kili will be able to come home with me?” Fili asks finally, the suspense growing too thick for him to stifle.

“It's not quite possible to tell yet,” Aragorn tells him. “Your best bet is to complete these forms as soon as you are able and return it. I will be contacting you if anything changes. Odds are that you will not be the only one fighting for Kili's adoption.”

Fili's eyes widen and he looks up in disbelief. “Who else wants him?” He demands.

“There are families who specialize in children from drug-abusing homes,” Aragorn warns him. “And they already have the qualifications they need.”

“They don't even know him!” Fili argues, his jaw locking. “I love him, that's got to account for _something_.”

“As much as it should, it does not. The only advantage you have is timing and your career. A cop looks quite excellent on these sorts of papers.” Aragorn raps his fingernails against his desk. “Turn the forms in as soon as you possibly can, Mister Durin, and we will see where we are headed from there.”

Fili nods and stands to take his leave. When he turns to the door, Aragorn speaks up one last time, “Are you aware how much it may cost to adopt this boy?”

Fili glances over his shoulder. “It doesn't matter. I'm going to be the one to take him home.”

\- - -

The expenses add to be more than Fili had ever expected.

Fili slumps forward and runs his hands through his mangled hair for the fourth time since sitting down with the form. He presses his palms to his face and takes a deep slow breath, trying his best to think rationally.

His uncle is standing beside him, a deep frown set in his stern face. “You may as well buy yourself a new car, Fili.”

“I'm going to sell my motorcycle.” Fili counters firmly, sliding his hands down. “It's only a year old, I bet it would make a decent dent. But what I'm going to do about this last seven grand...” His voice trails off. “I haven't worked out anything yet.”

“We still have the money from your college,” His uncle reminds him. “We did not expect you to get a full-ride to your university.”

Fili's heart jumps in his chest at the thought, and he looks up in shock. “You would do that for me, Thorin?”

“What else am I to do with it? It's still sitting in my account.”

“I thought you had used it up years ago.” Fili admits with a grin. “I thought that perhaps that was what you used when you took Uncle Frerin and mother to Venice.”

“Lord, no.” He chuckles and ruffles Fili's hand fondly. “I only paid for the hotel expenses.”

In a surge, Fili embraces Thorin tightly. His uncle pats his back affectionately before they separate.

“I'm going to return this to the agency,” Fili says as he snatches the forms. “I want to be the first one.”

“Better hurry.” Thorin squeezes his shoulder.

With a brilliant grin, Fili hugs him one last time before hurrying out of the room.

\- - -

Kili is transferred to his new facility a week later.

Fili puts in extra money to make sure he gets a bedroom of his own. Albeit it is small, barely enough room for his twin-sized bed, dresser, and desk, Kili finds immense comfort in his own space. He doesn't have many possessions, and the move from the hospital to the center is swift. Kili is delighted to find a small television that sits atop the dresser and overlooks his bed, and Fili donates a couple of his movies to Kili's room.

Kili spends his days coloring or drawing or cutting bright papers or gluing foam shapes. In his art class, they make picture frames one day, and Kili carefully writes his and Fili's name at the top in purple glitter.

Fili is so proud of him.

He visits every day after work, and they spend the hours they have together watching movies or walking through the courtyard or picking flowers. Kili gifts him the pictures he draws. Fili kisses his nose or cheeks or brow for every one he shows him.

The meals are simple, containing several bites of protein and fruits and vegetables and carbohydrates and vitamins, but Kili can barely ever finish the whole meal. He always saves the sweet buttered rolls for Fili.

Kili hates his glasses and never wears them. He never reads – instead, he lays his head on Fili's lap while he reads aloud to him, and Kili will close his eyes and imagine all of the make-believe characters and their heroic deeds of honor.

Kili is assigned a class or two a day, to replace the many years of education he had missed due to his mother's neglect. Kili had never been to highschool, and never truly completed primary school. He was placed in courses with younger children, from ages seven to thirteen, but Kili seems to get along well with everybody he meets.

He throws tantrums when Fili can't be with him. When work calls him back or he has to stay for a double shift, Kili won't hesitate to scream and stomp his feet. Fili was extremely worried that the staff would lock him in his room until he settled, but to his pleasant surprise, he learned that they always worked to comfort Kili by distracting him with toys or movies to keep his mind off from Fili's absence.

The adoption process is slow, but Aragorn calls weekly to assure Fili that it is progressing.

_“The good news is that we know the mother,”_ Aragorn was explaining one late afternoon over the phone as Fili was driving from work to visit Kili. _“This speeds up the process quite significantly.”_

“I heard the court date was moved,” Fili says uneasily. “Any idea what that might imply?”

_“I should be asking you that, Durin, you're the cop that helped arrest her. I haven't heard anything.”_

Fili goes quiet.

_“Don't worry, Mister Durin, this doesn't mean anything for the adoption. The judge already made it clear that Ms. Lagasse will not be legally allowed custody over her son.”_

“Sometimes I wonder how I'm going to explain all of this to him when he's able to understand it.” Fili says miserably. “He's only just recently beginning to cope without his mother.”

There is a brief pause. _“I promised you that I would keep in touch if anything on Kili's status changes. I feel obligated to tell you that two families have turned in forms to adopt him.”_

Fili swears loudly and slams his palm into the steering wheel. If he hadn't been stopped at a red light, he wasn't quite sure what may have happened.

“What sort of families?” He asks urgently. “Qualified ones?”

_“One, quite so. The other is... well, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but their odds are slimmer. They're a newlywed couple with no experience with children from his background.”_

“How qualified of a family are we talking?” Fili asks, his knuckles turning white from his tight grip on the steering wheel.

_“We're talking about a family that adopts older children from abusive households. They tend to adopt two at a time and pay for their college tuition before sending them on their way and taking in another pair. They caught word of Kili and show extreme interest.”_

The light turns green and Fili shoves his foot down on the gas pedal harder than necessary.

“How does a family become so rich to be able to do that?” Fili growls. “That's entirely unfair!”

_“They're long-time associates of ours. I do believe one is a surgeon.”_

Fili scoffs, but grinds his teeth and manages to take a deep breath to steady himself. “Thank you for letting me know. I'd really appreciate if you continued to keep me up to date on this.”

_“Of course. Enjoy the rest of your day.”_

\- - -

Fili is calmer as he walks through the sliding doors of Kili's temporary home. He signs in as usual at the counter, the girl at the front desk greeting him by first name. He scribbles down the time before setting the pen down and walking through the west corridor to find Kili's room.

Kili is fast asleep in his bed, laying with his green blanket around his shoulders and his mouth suckling slowly at his thumb. Fili's eyes soften as he pads closer to him. He kneels beside his bed and slowly brushes his hair from his forehead. The locks are glossy and pliant beneath his fingers, and Fili realizes that he must have only just returned from a shower.

Kili opens his eyes slowly, deep brown eyes struggling to focus on Fili. He lets his thumb slip from his mouth and he mumbles against the tip, “Fee...”

“I'm here,” Fili smiles warmly.

“Lay with me...?” Kili asks softly, and this time, Fili grins and rises to lay down beside him. Kili snuggles up close and Fili holds him close. He lets his eyes close and he listens to the sound of Kili's slow and steady breathing. He doesn't allow himself to fall asleep, instead his mind begins to wander.

He forces himself to accept the unlikelihood of adopting Kili.

His heart aches at the mere thought of Kili walking home with someone else's hand in his. He begins to draw aimless shapes across Kili's back, biting his lip.

Fili is not able to fathom the idea of never seeing Kili again if another family takes him in. Due to the fragility of Kili's mind, there was a solid chance that he may very simply forget about him.

He embraces Kili tighter. He can't understand why or how the bond between he and this precious child grew to such measures. How did a simple automobile narcotics search turn his life around so abruptly?

Fili's heart begins to pound in his chest as he imagines living life with Kili. It would be no ease feat – he understands this perfectly, for he has heard the doctors' warnings – but he knew with all his being that it would be entirely worth it.

“I can hear you thinking hard,” Comes a tiny whisper, and Fili looks down to see Kili watching him with a small smile. “What are you thinking about, Fee?”

“You.” Fili responds truthfully.

Kili's cheeks blush pink, and he squirms in pleasure. “Really?”

“Really.” Fili smiles. “How are you feeling, Kili?”

“Good.” Kili tucks his head beneath Fili's chin and he closes his eyes again. “Wanna know what we did in class today?”

“Tell me everything.” Fili requests with a grin.

“We practiced cursive some more.” Kili informs him earnestly.

“Oh? And how are your Gs coming along?”

Kili giggles. “Better. A lot better. Miss Arwen showed me her trick.”

“And who's that, sweet one?”

“Miss Arwen is a really nice lady. She taught me how to make boxes out of paper and she showed me how to play Chopsticks on the piano in the music room.” Kili winds his fingers against Fili's shirt in familiar comfort and he rubs the soft fabric slowly.

“That sounds so nice. Will you play it for me sometime?”

“Yes.” Kili speaks up excitedly, “Did you know that Miss Arwen is getting married Aragorn?”

Fili's eyes widen briefly. “Good lord, it's a small world.”

Kili agrees sleepily, and the room falls into a comfortable silence. Fili lays still as his fingers absently braid a small section of Kili's hair. His nimble fingers work back and forth, winding and weaving the strands.

“Fee?”

Fili finishes the braid and lays it down against his hair, smoothing it down with gentle strokes of his palm. “What is it?”

“When can we go home?”

The question takes Fili entirely by surprise. He is stunned into silence, his mind reeling.

“I guess I like it here,” Kili begins, his voice wrought with his worry. “It's just... Miss Arwen always says stuff like, 'when you go home' or 'when your new daddy and mum take you home-'” His voice breaks. “I-I don't want a new mommy.”

“Of course you don't.” Fili says quietly. “Of course not.”

“I'm sorry I cry so much.” Kili whispers raggedly, and his words startle Fili. He looks to him in disbelief as his widen in shock. “Kili, don't say such a thing! You have no reason to apologize for anything!”

“Yes I do.” Kili sniffles. “The other boys are right.”

“What do the other boys say to you?” Fili demands.

“O-only the truth, Fee.” Kili chokes out. “T-that I cry too much. That I scream too much. That... t-that...” He shudders before spilling out in a sob, “Th-that no one's ever gonna take me in!”

Kili's cries are muffled behind his hands and Fili sits up to gather him into his arms. He wraps his arms around Fili's neck and buries his face into the crook of his neck, sobbing.

“Oh, Kili, my little angel,” Fili whispers, feeling tears of his own sting at his eyes. “What have they done to you?”

It breaks Fili's heart as Kili tries to cease his weeps. He feels Kili's small fingers curl into his hair, his hot tears falling to his collar and shoulders. He holds him tightly, letting his hands splay over his back to cover as much space as he could.

“I have to get you out of here,” Fili murmurs into hair.

“I-I don't wanna leave M-Miss Arwen, o-or Bofur, or Ori,” Kili whimpers. “I-I don't. T-they're so nice and they help me with my maths a-and my cursive, but... b-but...”

“I understand,” Fili says softly. “I understand how difficult this must all be for you. You were pulled from your normal life and hauled into this madness.”

“Can I go home with you?” Kili begs desperately as he trembles. “J-just for tonight, please? I-I swear, I'll go to bed when you say, I can bring my dinner from here, I-I won't touch anything-”

“Oh, Kili, I would have you come home with me in a heartbeat if I could.” Fili says softly as he strokes his cheeks, trying to soothe the tremors. “But I can't. It's not possible. You're to live here until...” He falters. “Until a family can take you home.”

“I don't _want_ a family. I-I want to go home with _you_.”

“That's what I want as well.” Fili shushes him gently, rocking the smaller boy in his arms slowly. “There's nothing I want more.”

\- - -

Fili's work hours lengthen. His hours at home shorten.

His sleep is often disrupted by late-night calls into work, by nightmares of the poor child he's forced to leave in a misunderstanding facility, and by the lack of Aragorn's returned calls.

Even his health begins to slacken. His diet consists of mainly energy shots.

He is not able to visit Kili for a total of six solid days.

He can only imagine what may be going through little Kili's head.

On Tuesday night, he is summoned to work. He does not leave until nine the next morning, and he has three hours before he is to return for his next shift.

He doesn't sleep. He drives straight to the center. His head is aching.

He has to see Kili.

“Oh, Mister Durin, we're so relieved you're here.” A nurse gasps when she spots him walking down the hall. She looks frantic, and it's enough to set Fili's heart racing.

“What is it?” He asks urgently, following by her heels as she beckons towards him. They're hurrying to Kili's room, he realizes dauntingly, and she pushes open the door for them to both enter.

Kili is curled up in his bed, his arms clutching the blanket that Fili had gifted to him. His hair is tangled and strewn across his shoulders and face, his shut eyes and drawn mouth visible through the locks.

“What's wrong?” Fili whispers, barely trusting his own voice.

“We don't know,” The nurse says fearfully. “He doesn't speak to anyone, not his teachers, the other children. He won't come to class. Doesn't eat, most days.”

“Why didn't you call his therapist?” Fili demands. “Or a bloody doctor?”

“His therapist is out of town, and he refuses to speak to a different one.” The nurse skittishly glances to him. “We were about to call the hospital before you arrived.”

“Don't call them yet,” Fili orders her. “I'm going to speak with him.”

She bustles off, closing the door behind her.

Fili steps forward slowly, one pace at a time, as to not startle Kili.

“Kili?” He calls softly as he approaches the bed. He gingerly lowers himself to the edge, and reaches out to touch Kili's shoulder.

He doesn't flinch, and Fili realizes that he knew that he was there.

“Sweetheart,” Fili whispers, resting his hand at his shoulder and rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb. “Are you feeling okay?”

When Kili speaks, his voice is rough and brittle from disuse, “I'm okay.”

“Won't you look at me?” Fili implores encouragingly.

Kili reluctantly turns his head as his eyes open, deep pools of brown hazy and unfocused. The corners of his lips give the slightest tug, and he whispers, “Hi, Fee.”

“Hey yourself, sunshine.” Fili smiles, leaning down a little to begin carefully smoothing his wild bangs back from his brow. “Any new drawings for me?”

Kili shakes his head slowly, side to side.

“Your nurse says you haven't been eating too much lately,” Fili continues gently. “You don't like the meals anymore?”

“Not hungry.” Kili's eyes slowly close.

“I get the feeling it's been a couple of days,” Fili delves a bit deeper, choosing his words with caution. “It's not a very healthy habit.”

Kili doesn't respond, and Fili instantly regrets his previous words.

“Can I hold you?” He implores, recalling the familiar comfort.

Kili just nods silently. Fili takes him into his arms gingerly, cradling his head close to his chest.

The room goes quiet. Kili stares off into a distance, not speaking, and it makes Fili worried.

“Kee,” He breaks the uneasiness after another moment. “Tell me how you're feeling.”

When Kili doesn't respond, Fili believes that he may have simply not heard of him. But Kili speaks, and it's slow and uncertain. “I... I don't know.”

“Can you describe it to me?”

“It's just...” Kili begins brokenly. “It's... quiet... inside my head. And cold... I feel so tired, but I can never sleep. Thoughts keep me up at night. I'm never hungry. I'm full to the brim with thoughts.”

“You want to know what I think would be a good idea?” Fili begins lightly as he begins to slowly massage into Kili's scalp. “I think it would be good for you to tell your therapist exactly what you just told me.”

“Fee, no,” Kili cuts him off miserably. “Fee, I don't wanna talk to anyone about it.”

“But you're talking to me,” Fili encourages. “Your therapist is specially trained to help you when you feel bad.”

“You're special.” Kili mumbles and he closes his eyes. “You're better.”

Fili manages to give a soft smile. “Tell me more of how you feel.”

Kili nods slowly, and as Fili begins to gently rock him in his arms, he continues in a wavering voice, “It feels... impossible to be happy some days. It's like no matter what might come, you know it's never going to be enough to pull you free.”

“Free from what?” Fili asks quietly. “What's trapping you?”

Kili goes quiet for a moment. “The thing you see when you close your eyes.”

“Kee,” Fili begins softly, “Do you trust me when I tell you that this is all almost over?”

“Sometimes.” Kili chokes out, his voice strained with the tears that glimmered in his eyes.

“You're almost through this.” Fili holds him closer, bowing his head to press into his hair, and he whispers endearingly, “No matter how this ends, no matter who you end up living with, I want you to never forget that you mean everything to me. Can you do that? Can you never forget that?”

“I'll never forget.” The promise comes with a spill of tears down Kili's pale cheeks.

“I love you, Kili.” Fili huskily continued as Kili's words warmed his heart. “I love you, and I want the best of everything for you. You're going to be happy again. You're going to go to a great school, make real friends, get a job in the summer if that's what you choose, and you will get to spend every day with a family that adores you. It's everything you deserve.”

Then suddenly, Kili blurts out something Fili never expects: “I-I love you, too, Fee.”

Fili looks up and his heart nearly soars as he took in the sight of Kili's tearful but happy gaze, a joyous smile on his features. Fili hugs him and Kili held tight, burying his face against the crook of his shoulder in his affection.

“You mean the world to me, little Kee,” Fili breathes.

Kili pulls away just far enough to kiss Fili's brow. He closes his eyes tightly as he clutches his shoulders, and Fili nearly melts.

“Fee,” Kili whispers as he pulls away. “Your forehead feels so hot.”

His words take a moment for Fili to realize. “How do you mean?”

“Are you sick?” Kili asks fearfully and his little hands that hold onto his shoulders begin to quiver ever so slightly. “A-are you not feeling good?”

“I feel just fine.” Fili responds not entirely truthfully. “I've just had a long couple days at work is all.”

“You'd tell me if you were sick, wouldn't you?” Kili feebly tries.

Fili's face softens. “I would.”

Kili grasps Fili's calloused hand in his. “Let's go pick some flowers before it's time for lunch.”

Fili rises to his feet and Kili clings to his arm as he presses against his side. As they leave the room, Fili flicks the light off and when he turns around to the hallway, he spots the nurse who stopped him earlier and gave a small smile.

Her eyes light up in shock to see Kili, and her demeanor softens and she nods before hurrying down the opposite corridor.

“You gave the staff quite a bit of a scare when you locked yourself up like that.” Fili says quietly to Kili.

Kili looks guilty as he looks to his feet. “'m sorry,” He says miserably. “I didn't mean to...”

“Of course you didn't.” Fili kisses his hair. “Next time you feel like that, will you do me one thing?”

“What is it?” Kili glimpses up.

“I want you to either call up your therapist or me.” Fili tells him and squeezes his hand. “Either one of us will be more than happy to talk to you at any time.”

Kili hesitates. “But... what will I say to you?”

“Anything you want.” Fili smiles. “Whatever is on your mind; how you're feeling, what you're thinking about, what may be making you feel the way that you're feeling. Don't hold anything back.”

“I'll try.” Kili says uncertainly.

When they reach the courtyard, Kili tugs on Fili's hand in urging.

“The daisies bloomed,” He told him brightly. “Come on, come see them!”

Kili jogs off to the far end of the yard, tugging Fili along as he goes. “They're so pretty, all white and yellow.”

The daisies were indeed in full bloom, and Fili kneels beside Kili, who crouches and begins to carefully pick the pretties and unblemished flowers of the bunch. He grasps the hilt of the tallest ones, their pedal pristine white and shining in the sun.

Fili's attention begins to drift as the dull throb in his head returns once more, a mute vibrating hum that lingered like a heavy crown.

“Here, Fee!”

Fili nearly startles as Kili's hands reach towards him, but a large grin crosses his lips when he realizes that the boy is neatly tucking a daisy behind his ear. He touches it gingerly, feeling the silk of the pedals brush against his roughened fingertips.

Kili grins. “You look pretty!”

“Oh, nonsense! I doubt I look half as pretty as _you_ -” With that, Fili picks his own daisy – one with a shorter stem but plumper pedals – and carefully places it in Kili's hair. “See?”

Kili sticks out his tongue and Fili laughs and pinches his cheek playfully.

Fili is forced to leave work not long after. Kili hugs him tightly and pleads with him not to leave, to spend just a couple more minutes, but Fili is forced to decline, even as his heart throbs.

“I'll be back tomorrow,” He promises. “I'm not working at all, so perhaps we can eat lunch together.”

Kili brightens at this. “I'll draw you a picture tonight!”

“Make sure you get enough to eat tonight,” Fili warns him gently. “I'm going to tell your nurse to call me if you don't eat your dinner.”

“I'll eat.” Kili nods.

“Now that's my good boy. Go ahead and eat the sweet roll this time.” He kisses his brow. “You deserve it.”

Fili feels strangely giddy at work, and despite having no hours of sleep between his last shift, he feels alert. He shocks even his own uncle with his upbeat enthusiasm, energized by the memory of the happiness in Kili's eyes.

When he returns home with takeaway, he pours himself a glass of gin before settling at the couch and flicking on his favorite show. Settling back against the cushions and sipping his liquor, he can't help wishing that Kili was curled up right beside him.

For the first time in many days, Fili sleeps soundly through the night.

\- - -

Kili's feet, clad only in warm socks, pad quietly down the corridor.

He doesn't recognize any of the new staff. The facility had just hired a new group of fresh faces, but Kili doesn't know any by name.

He's feeling lonely. His tummy aches.

The other boys wouldn't let him play with them again.

He only has one more class to attend after lunch, but he doesn't feel like going. He wants Fee.

His scalp burns where a bigger boy had tugged ruthlessly on his hair.

“Excuse me?” He asks softly, looking up at the man behind the desk. “May I borrow a phone?”

The man looks to him in mild surprise, his eyebrow arching. “All rooms are equipped with one. Why don't you use yours?”

Kili hesitates. He doesn't dare tell this stranger than a couple of the other boys have stolen his room as theirs to watch one of Fili's movies.

The man sighs and leans forward. “Who do you want to call?”

“My- my friend.”

The man gives him an odd look.

Kili tries again, his voice verging on desperation. “He's here all the time, he's the police officer.”

The man blinks. “You need to call a police officer?”

“N-no, I need to call my friend.” Kili begs. “Please!”

The staff member looks around uncertainly before giving in ever so slightly, “Do you know his phone number?”

Kili nods earnestly. “It's four-eight-zero-”

“-okay, okay, I don't need to know it.” The man cuts him off and reaches to hand him the phone. “Just be quick.”

Kili takes the phone quickly and dials up the number that he'll never forget in a hundred years. The phone begins to hum as the call is send through, and he crouches down and leans against the wall.

_“Durin speaking.”_

“Fee.” Kili says excitedly.

_“Kili!”_ he laughs out, _“I didn't recognize the number! Who's phone are you using?”_

“The front office's.” Kili tells him. He tucks his knees to his chest and cradles the phone close. “Fee, I gotta give the phone back real soon. Can you come over?”

_“Absolutely. Is everything alright?”_

Kili pauses. “Yes.”

_“The other kids being good to you?”_

Kili gulps. “Y-yes.”

There is a brief moment of silence on the other end. _“Are you sure?”_

Kili looks from left to right anxiously, and spots no one that he recognizes. He curls in a little more and whispers softly, “No. T-they...”

_“What did they do, Kili?”_ Fili's voice sounds so gentle.

“They... t-they...” Kili brings his hand to his mouth and bites the tip of his thumb anxiously. “T-they pulled my hair, Fee. Real hard. I-it hurt.”

There was the sound of a quick intake of breath. _“You told someone, right?”_

“No.” Kili whispers. “I-I can't. They don't want me telling anyone.”

_“Kili, I'm on my way over right now. I need you to tell whoever you got the phone from that the boys are bullying you, can you do that for me?”_

Kili doesn't want to. He can't tell the man what happened, or else he'll get in more trouble and the other boys will hate him.

But Fili wants him to.

“Okay.” He agrees quietly. “I will.”

_“Now that's my good soldier. I'll be there in less than half an hour.”_

Kili reluctantly hangs up and slowly rises to his feet. His head feels just as heavy as his stomach.

“Here you go.” He pushes the phone across the counter to the man, who was now rapidly typing on the computer in front of him. He looked up and took the phone back without a word, before turning back to the screen.

“Um,” Kili speaks up nervously, his voice wavering. “U-um...”

Fili wants him to tell him. He told him to tell him. He's supposed to do what Fee wants him to do.

“What is it?” The man asks crossly, and Kili can tell that he's irritating him.

“N-nothing.” He gasps out. “S-sorry.”

With that, he runs from the room and down the corridor. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest and tears burned in his eyes.

He couldn't do it. Fili told him to do something, but he didn't do it.

He nervously approaches his room, where he can hear the two loud voices of the boys who stole Fili's movie. Kili peeks inside his own room fearfully and he whimpers when he realizes that they're laughing at a scene from the movie.

His bed is bare of his sheets and blankets, and Kili's eyes widen in horror when he spots his beloved oak-green blanket shoved underneath the bed. The boys, one red head and brother of Ori, and the other, Bofur's chubby cousin, were sharing snacks over his bed, scattering crumbs across the mattress.

“Nori,” He speaks up in a frail voice. The boys look up at him with a frown, and Nori scowls, “Go away.”

“Can you give me back my blanket?” Kili whispers, terrified. “I-it's not supposed to be on the ground, it'll get dirty-” His eyes round wide as Nori rises to his feet and stalks towards him. “N-Nori-!”

The door slams shut. Kili screams as it collides straight with his face, and he stumbles back and clutches his throbbing nose. Howls and shrieks of laughter echo from the room.

Kili shakily withdraws his hands and he sees blood smeared across his palms and knuckles. He breaks down crying right there and then, sobbing in pain and defeat as blood drips from his nose and down the corner of his mouth.

He's still crying when a nurse finds him. The world is spinning and he feels sick to his stomach at the sight of all the blood. He's taken to a different room, stark white, so similar to his at the hospital. Voices shout out around him but he can't see.

He's laid down at a bed, but he screams and pries his way through the several hands that try to hold him still. He thrashes and kicks, twisting this way and that as more huge hands still him.

A sudden wet chill at his face makes him freeze. His entire body goes rigid and the blurs of color begin to morph into shapes – shapes of a young man with oddly brilliant blond hair dabbing his face clean. His eyes meet with Kili's and he can't help but whimper.

“Steady now, Killiam.” The doctor soothes him. “No use in putting up much of a fight.”

He's breathing hard through his nose, and it sounds terribly raspy. He tastes copper in his mouth and on his tongue. He tries to pull away and look around him, but the doctor clasps his face carefully between slender hands and tells him forcefully, “Be still.”

He slowly lays back as the doctor continues, back against a plush pillow he did not realize was there. The doctor was praising him now as he continued to cleanse his face free of the drying blood. Kili closes his eyes slowly in exhaustion. The sensation of the cold wet cloth was oddly comforting as it swiped his chin, jaw, cheek, and even small areas of his forehead and neck.

“Fortunately, nothing is broken.” The doctor speaks again, but it's not to him.

Kili can't open his eyes. He's too tired. He can feel as his body loses energy and goes slack against the soft bed. A warm familiar hand takes his but he's too near to the slope of sleep to recognize who was holding his hand so tenderly. His head falls to one side and consciousness abandons him.

\- - -

Kili awakes with a start and a gasp. His eyes bolt open wide, his heart racing in his chest from a strangely vivid dream. He had been falling.

His throat tickles so he coughs a few times and moans as his head falls back against the pillow. His nose and mouth feel numb, and it takes him a moment to remember what had happened.

He turns his head slowly to his left and spots a bottle of water on the nightstand. He takes it and twists the cap off and quickly gulps down half of it. When he places the bottle back where he found it, he discovers a hand-made card on the small table. Frowning, he picks it up.

_Dear Kili,_

_Sorry I hit you with the door and made you bleed a lot._

_I didn't see you standing there._

_You friend, Nori._

At the bottom was a hastily-drawn sketch of two stick boys holding hands – one brunet and one redhead. The entire letter looks like it was done in less than two minutes. It probably was.

Kili wants to scream. He flings the card across the room as far as he can. He's glaring daggers into the corner it lands in when the door to the room cautiously opens.

“Kili...?”

Kili's head turns to the door and his face immediately brightens. “Fee!”

Fili is standing in the doorway with a small shopping bag in one hand and a grin on his face. He walks over to Kili's bed and pulls him in for a gentle embrace. Kili hugs him back tightly, snuggling up close until he felt safe.

“Fee, 'm sorry,” he mumbles into his shirt. “I meant to wait for you, b-but I didn't know Nori wouldn't like it if I tried to get my blanket back...”

But Fili hushes him and runs a hand through his hair. Kili coos and closes his eyes to the lulling touch.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Fili shakes his head. “Absolutely nothing at all.”

Kili gets the feeling he should pull away now, but he doesn't want move anywhere from Fili. He feels hidden in Fili's arms.

“I bought you a present,” Fili whispers in a moment. “You wanna see?”

“Yeah.” Kili says and reluctantly withdraws from Fili. He smiles when Fili places the shopping bag in front of him, and he hesitantly peeks inside.

“Go on, take it out.” Fili encourages him, his eyes sparkling.

“Okay.” Kili licks his lips before slowly pulling out what feels to be thin cotton from the bag. His eyes widen and he gasps as he holds it upright. It's a red and black flannel shirt, soft and warm and cozy to the touch.

“Oh, Fee,” He breathes. “It's- it's so _pretty_.”

“It's yours.” Fili laughs. “You can consider it a moving in present, it you prefer.”

“A-a what?” Kili looks up to him, startled.

“Kili,” Fili settles his hands on top of Kili's and he squeezes gently. His eyes lock with Kili's, who blinks curiously. Fili takes a breath before letting out, “Aragorn called me on my way over here.”

“A-about what?” Kili doesn't know why he is whispering, but he feels the tangible tension laying on his shoulders. His heart feels as though it's about to burst.

“The papers went through, Kee.” Fili begins gently. “Do you know what that means?”

Numb, Kili can only shake his head.

“It means that...” Fili pauses as his grin spreads wider. “If it's okay with you, I can be your legal guardian.”

The anxious confusion doesn't leave Kili's eyes. “W-what does that mean?” He asks fearfully.

Despite himself, Fili laughs out at the poor boy's growing panic. “Sweet little Kee. It means that, if you want, you're allowed to live with me. At my home.”

Kili gasps out, his hands covering his mouth. “W- _what?_ ”

Before Fili can speak another word, Kili is tackling Fili to the bed in a tight crushing hug. He nuzzles into Fili's shirt, shrieking out, “Thank you, Fee! Thank you, _thank you!_ ”

Fili wraps his arm around him, holding him close as Kili chanted, “Thank you!” as though his life counted on it. It was all he could do to gently pry him away to laugh out a, “You're absolutely welcome!”

“I'll be good, I'll be so good.” Kili rushes out, fingertips digging into Fili's shirt. “You won't even know I'm there. I'll pick up after myself, swear it, I'll-”

“Kili, Kili.” Fili soothes, settling his hands on his shoulders and squeezing lightly. “Kili, you don't have to worry about any of that. Listen, Kee, you're not going to be some... servant.” He chuckles and shakes his head. “You'll be my brother.”

Kili's eyes grow round as orbs, and his mouth hangs open. “B... b- _brother_..?”

Fili grins. “My uncle is the one taking you in. On paper, at least. As his nephew.”

Kili's eyes well up with tears. “T-thank you so much, Fee. For everything.”

“You deserve the best of everything.” Fili tells him. “And if I can even be a small part of your life, I want to be able to supply everything I can for your happiness.”

Kili laughs out weakly, dragging the back of his hand against his damp cheeks. “S-stop being so nice to me. I don't know how to handle it.”

Fili simply grins and pulls him in for one more embrace.

\- - -

It took several weeks for the paperwork to be cleared.

It took many more days after that for Kili to finally be released from the inpatient facility.

But it was all made worth it the day Fili came with Thorin to pick him up. Kili had only two paper bags of his belongings, mostly coloring supplies brought by Fili, which Fili helped him carry to the car. Kili observed everything in awe, from dragging his fingertips across the door of the car to stroking the interior softly with his palm. He sat in the car beside Fili, clinging to his arm and sitting still, as if moving a wayward inch would whisk him away.

Kili had so many questions that he didn't know how to ask. What would happen? Where would he go to school? What would it be like to live with the one person that treated him like a prince?

But who would know?

He smiled and snuggled into Fili's arm.

Did it matter? He had his whole life in front of him. And better yet, a life with Fili.


End file.
